forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meloon Wardragon
| nicknames = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Loudwater, Savage Frontier | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Chondathan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Tymora | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1491 | deathnotes = (brain eaten by an intellect devourer) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = Barbarian | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral good | class5e = | refs5e = }} Meloon Wardragon ( }}) was a human sellsword who hailed from northern Faerûn. Description Meloon was a very tall young man with broad shoulders, blond hair, and pale blond scruff on his face. He carried a tattoo of the Wardragon family crest, which was a serpentine dragon wrapped vertically around a downward-pointing sword. History Meloon traveled to Waterdeep around 1477 DR. He may have previously lived in Loudwater. At the Mysticslake tavern in Waterdeep, he was once pickpocketed but won the fight that resulted. In Nightal 1479 DR, Meloon was working as a hired blade in Waterdeep when Laraelra Harsard hired him as a bodyguard to accompany her into the sewers to rescue a trapped dwarven worker. While in the sewers, they heard a woman's screams and were able to use Laraelra's knowledge of the tunnel system to determine which house the screams came from. They contacted the house's owner, Renaer Neverember, who with his friends escorted Meloon and Laraelra to the house. They eventually rescued the future Blackstaff, Vajra Safahr, from imprisonment and torture by Khondar "Ten-Rings" Naomal, who desired to have the power of the Blackstaff for himself. The group was forced to flee Waterdeep to a Neverember mansion outside the city after Khondar framed Renaer for Vajra's murder. Before returning to Waterdeep, the companions traveled through a gate to Pellamcopse Woods, where they were taken by the Nameless Haunt to his lair. At the Nameless Haunt's abode, Meloon was shown a magical axe, Azuredge, stuck in a tree stump. Only Meloon was able to pull the axe from the stump. Meloon had a vision in which he spoke with his ancestor Laroun and pledged himself to the defense of Waterdeep. Meloon later used his axe to attack Khondar at Roarke House in Waterdeep. Khondar managed to get hold of the axe, which was one of the keys that disabled the wards around Ahghairon's Tower. Meloon was determined to get the axe back, however, and helped Vajra defeat Khondar. After Vajra assumed the role of the seventh Blackstaff and killed Khondar, Meloon became one of the members of Renaer's organization intended to replace the Moonstars as defenders of Waterdeep and the Blackstaff. Meloon as member of the new Force Grey helped adventurers in tough situations. However, around 1491 DR, during an expedition to Undermountain with an adventuring party, they were attacked by the Xanathar's minions and an intellect devourer ate Meloon's brain. He returned to Waterdeep as a spy of the mind flayer Nihiloor. Under orders from his new masters, Meloon discouraged adventurers from going into Undermountain and he hunted and killed any Zhentarim agents he could find. Equipment Meloon wielded a double-bladed greataxe and wore leather armor. He also carried daggers about his person, although he rarely used them. In 1479 DR, Meloon obtained the fabled axe Azuredge', a powerful relic forged by Ahghairon himself for Waterdeep's defense. Meloon was able to communicate telepathically with the sentient axe. Relationships Meloon was a member of the Wardragon clan, which had been some of the early settlers of Waterdeep. Meloon was a descent of Laroun, one of the early warlords of Waterdeep. Appendix Appearances * Blackstaff Tower References Category:Barbarians Category:Humans Category:Chondathans Category:Males Category:Bodyguards Category:Mercenaries Category:Members of Clan Wardragon Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of Force Grey